


Can't Get You Out Of My Head

by lylaslegend, rubyknowbys



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylaslegend/pseuds/lylaslegend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyknowbys/pseuds/rubyknowbys
Summary: Everyone is tired of Emma and Regina pretending they're blind and denying the love they feel for each other. One day, Henry thinks of really good plan to get them together, but he'll need the help of the Dark One for that Operation.Following the prompt for day 02 of Swan Queen Week: Linked Minds.





	Can't Get You Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like we did write the day two of SQW, too!   
> I want to say thank you for Bea's crush, Rose, who made the grammatical alterations that we needed and gave her critical view of this one shot. Love ya, Rose <3

“Gramps, you need to help me.” 

Everything was fine with Storybrooke. All town’s people were living their lazy lives, without monsters, villains, ogres, or things like that. Regina was working with her redemption, and Gold was too. Gold mostly because of Belle, and Regina was because of Henry. Ok, because of Emma too, but she was never going to admit it. 

Emma was a stubborn fool, too. They loved each other, everyone could see it, but they were so oblivious that Henry, their own child, was getting tired of all this obliviousness. 

If they weren’t working for themselves, he had to come up with an Operation. 

The Operation consisted of him going to Gold, seeking for his help. He was his Grandpa and of course he wouldn’t do a deal with him, for obvious reasons. They would come up with some magic plan to make his mothers see the light, because he wasn’t having any of it. I mean, they had lunch everyday, Regina even gave Emma a fond smile everytime she was being a idiot, then she faked some kind of annoyance, because she still was Regina, even in love. Emma looked at Regina like she was the owner of the world. They were only fooling themselves. 

“You need _ my _ help? For what, young man?” he asked, with some kind of interest, because Henry never asked him for his help, so this should be serious.

“You need to help me with my new Operation to getting Mom and Ma together, once and for all. I know we can do it, look at us.” he points between Gold and him. “I am the brain, and you are the magical master. The best duo.” 

“Don’t let your mother listen to you calling me ‘magical master’, she would say I’m corrupting you.” he laughs. “Turns out you are corrupting me to your new Operation.” 

“It’s for a good cause, Gramps. Besides, we can spend more time, I don’t know, bonding?” he says, a with a uncertain tone. Gold only laughs. 

“Yeah, I’m your Grandpa, after all.”

Henry said he was the brain of the duo, but it was Gold who came out with a plan. He would do a spell that would link Regina’s mind with Emma’s and vice-versa. Both of them would be a confused and uncomfortable, but they can’t control what they think, so this would turn out to be a real mess, or a great plan that would work out just fine. Or both. 

_ A Great Plan That Would Be a Real Mess but Work Out Just Fine.  _ The new movie, directed by Gold and Henry, soon in any theatre near you. 

“We just have a problem. You need to put this,” he shows Henry a little bottle with some green liquid. “in their drinks, or food. But is easier with drinks.” 

“Not a problem. It’ll be a piece of cake.” 

It wasn’t. His moms were too observant. He tried when he had dinner with the two of them, when they were together for lunch, but it didn’t work. So he had an idea. If he was on some kind of cartoon, it would be possible to see the little lamp on top of his head. 

He realized that there was no need to put the spell on them when they were in the same room, so, after school, he went to Granny’s and bought two coffees. Discreetly, he put the green liquid in both and did a little visit to both of his mothers. 

First, he went to Town Hall. 

Ashley was Regina’s secretary, now. He greeted her, who contacted Regina to see if she wasn’t too busy to meet Henry, but a mother is never busy for her son. He entered her office with a smile on his face and she smiled, too. 

“You should be at school, young man.” she gives him a pointed glare and he gives her a smile. 

“We all left early because a teacher was sick, you don’t need to worry, mom.” she puts the coffee on her desk and sits on the chair in front of her. “And I decided to visit you and Ma, with coffee. Because I am a wonderful son.” He tries an angelic face but Regina don’t buy it. 

“What are you trying to get?” she eyes him suspiciously and he just puts his hand on his chin and pretends he’s thinking. 

“I don’t know… maybe you should raise my allowance, but that’s just a suggestion.” she laughs. 

“Nice try, young man, but you will not be getting anything from me.” she drinks her coffee and Henry celebrates in his head. 

“Oh.” he pretends he’s sad. “I’m going to try with Ma, then.” he gets up and hugs his mother. “Bye mom, I still need to give Emma her coffee. Love you.” he says and get out of the door.

He hopes Emma’s coffee isn’t cold, because no one deserves a cold coffee. And he would never get her to raise his allowance with cold coffee. But he goes to the police station, anyways.

He enter the place and sees his mother with her feet on her desk, throwing paper balls on the trash. He laughs to himself wondering what Regina would do if she sees Emma like that. 

“Ma! I bought you some coffee, how are you?” he says, sitting on the chair in front of her desk and putting the coffee on top of it.

“I’m fine, but… weren’t you supposed to be at school?” she frowns and he smiles, because Emma and Regina are so similar but yet so different. 

“We left early.” her face softs and she eyes him suspiciously. 

Again, very similar. 

“Are you trying to get me to raise your allowance? You never bring me coffee at work, so you are clearly trying to get something.” 

“Of course not, Ma!” he pretends he’s offended. “Can’t I be a careful son sometimes?” 

“Ok, then.” she drinks her coffee and makes a face.  _ Shit. _ It was cold. “It’s cold. Ew.” 

“Sorry, Ma. But I came here walking. And you know, I’m like a celebrity here, everyone wants to talk with me.” he gives her a goofy smile and she laughs. 

The next morning was pretty normal for Emma and Regina. Regina made breakfast for Henry, and went to Town Hall for work. He didn’t see anything out of the usual with her, then he thought the spell didn’t work. Emma woke up and went to Granny’s because she wasn’t in the mood to eat any food.

Henry called Gold to ask him if he was free for lunch, because he was going to ask some questions about the spell and Gold asked himself how the kid was able to get out of school so easily, but it wasn’t something for him to worry; Henry had two mothers, after all. 

Regina made her way to the police station, to ask Emma why the reports were late. Again. She took a deep breath and rolled her eyes before entering the building. Emma heard the sound of Regina’s high heels and started pretending she was doing some real work. 

“Care to explain why the reports haven’t been delivered?” she said, angrily, with her hands on her hips. Emma can’t stop herself and checks her out, head-to-toe. 

_ “Wow, Regina, I’m not religious, but you are the answer to all my prayers.”  _  Emma thinks and Regina’s angry face transforms into a frown. 

“What?” Regina asks, confused with what she heard and Emma’s eyes go wide. It’s not possible that Regina is reading her mind, is it? 

_ “That’s not possible. Are you reading my mind?”  _

_ “Am I reading her mind?”  _

They think at the same time and stare each other with wide eyes. 

“I’m reading your mind, too. What the actual fuck? This is some weird dream, this isn’t happening. I’m high. Maybe Granny put some drugs in my food early this morning and I’m delusional.” she gets up and starts walking around the room. 

_ “This must be some magic. Or I just need some more sleep”  _ Regina thinks and looks at Emma with some concern. 

_ “I can fucking hear what you’re thinking. Stop thinking”  _  Emma thinks back and Regina rolls her eyes. 

_ “I can’t stop thinking. That’s impossible.” she sighs “How the hell did this happened?”  _

_ “That’s what I’m trying to figure out! Get out of here, I need to think without anyone listening.”  _ Emma stares at Regina, waiting for her to leave.

_ “Ugh. How can you be sure that I won’t be listening even when I’m far away from you?”  _ She crosses her arms and stares at the blonde. 

_ “You weren’t before!”  _

_ “Fine.”  _ she gets out of the station and sighs. Things were too good to be true. Ok, not so good. But she does not need this mess right now. 

They spent the morning denying what happened. They were convinced that this would go away by the end of the day. Regina buried herself with work to stop thinking about it and Emma spent her morning doing nothing but thinking about it. 

“So you’re sure it worked?” Henry asks his grandpa.

“Of course. I can be redeemed but I’m still the Dark One, am I not?”

“Yeah, so what do we do now?”

“Well, they have to be in the same room. How about a family dinner tonight?”

“Are you coming?” Henry looks at him, his eyes half closed. His grandpa never goes to family dinners.

“I wouldn’t miss this mess for nothing.” he blinks at Henry and laughs when the boy gives him _ a look. _

“We are supposed to help them, not laugh at them.” he crosses his arms, a move he learnt from his brunette mother.

“An old man can’t have any fun these days? Like I said before, I’m redeemed, but not dead.”

“Ok, Gramps. I’m not going to stop you from having fun, because it’ll be something funny to watch, indeed.”

Henry sends a text to Emma shortly after his grandpa leaves. _ “Hey Ma, Mom’s asking if you’re free to have dinner at Granny’s tonight.”  _ He smiles when a short text comes fast.  _ “Sure.”  _ He sends another to his grandparents and goes home, now he just has to convince Regina.

Emma frowns when she receives the text, but perhaps Regina has a solution to whatever is happening. And by the way, it will be a cold day in hell when Emma denies something to Regina.

“Do not get used to it, but I think we should order something tonight because I’m tired. What do you say, dear?” Regina asks Henry, rubbing his hair. And he struggles not to smile and do some victory dance. He never thought it would be that easy.

“Uh, actually, Ma asked if we could have dinner together today. At Granny’s.” He says, choosing not to use the puppy eyes yet. “Everyone is going.” Regina sighs tiredly. Ok, maybe it’s not that easy. Puppy eyes time. “Please, Mom.”

Regina can’t resist. She tries, but after few seconds, just nods in defeat.

When they arrive, everyone’s already in their seats, at a table in the background. Henry hurries to sit between David and Gold, and Regina frowns when she sees Gold looking almost innocent. Of course her seat would be in front of Emma and she sighs, asking Mother Gaia what she did to deserve this.

_ “Why are you blaming Mother Gaia for this situation? She just controls the nature, Regina.”  _ Emma stares at Regina and rolls her eyes discreetly. 

_ "Get out of my head, Miss Swan.”  _ she gives Emma  _ a look  _ and sighs.

_ "I wish.” _

Emma looks at Regina and resists the urge to lick her lips when she sees the dress the brunette is wearing. “ _ This dress is perfectly marking each of her curves, and the way her hair is always impeccable and increasing the urge to run my fingers through it and those lips…”  _ Regina opens her eyes in surprise. “ _ Oh my god. Oh my fucking god she’s listening to me. She’s listening to me. Think of something else, Emma. 1 little 2 little 3 little indians, 4 little 5 little 6 little indians-” _

_ “What the hell are you doing? I can’t think with you yelling in my head, shut up.” _

“Mom?” Henry calls her and everyone is looking at her.

“What, sweetheart?”

“Grandma is asking if you already know what you want.”

“ _ Her daughter out of my head would be great.” _

_ “I don’t wanna be here either.”  _ Emma begins to take off her jacket, showing her t-shirt and Regina’s eyes automatically go to the blonde’s arms and I could say what is going through her mind but… “ _ Regina, sweetie…” _

_ “What now, Swan?” _

_ “Your gay is showing.”  _ Emma smirks and Regina blushes, hiding her face in her hands.

“Mom!” Henry calls her again and looks at her as if he didn’t know anything about his mothers having a mental conversation.

Gold chuckles and Regina looks at him, her eyes half closed. “ _ He knows…” _

“ _ Who?”  _ She hears Emma, but before she gets a chance to say anything, Killian stops at their table and she rolls her eyes. She isn’t even paying attention to him, she never does. But she hears when Emma calls him back. “You just left it here?” She says, pointing to the garbage Killian was carrying.

“Yes, love, if I do all the work for Ruby, how do you expect her to be paid?” Everyone’s silent, it was so fucking rude. But what do they expect from someone like him?

_ “Then why don’t you die and guarantee the gravedigger’s job?”  _ Regina thinks and then Emma is laughing, loud and with her hands on her belly. She wipes away a few tears and continues to laugh.

“That was great, Regina.” She says out loud. Everyone stops and looks between her and Regina trying to figure out what just happened. “Oh.” _ Fuck. _

_ “Congratulations, genius.”  _ Regina thinks and Emma sticks her tongue out to her.  _ “So mature.”  _ she rolls her eyes.

_ “You are not being mature about it, either. But who am I to say anything about you, right, your majesty?” _

“Ok, what is happening here?” Snow asks and our duo just observes the mess trying to cover their amusement.

“Nothing!” Henry’s mothers say at the same time and everyone eyes them suspiciously.

They deny that anything strange is happening between them and try to go on with the dinner the best way possible. Of course, they had some strange moments and some mental conversations that made them stare at each other without saying anything, which was very strange to who was watching. But they survived without any further questions.

"I'll put some music on." Snow says, after they finish dinner, but then an idea crosses Henry's mind and he gets up.

"Let me do that, Grandma." And he goes to the jukebox, looking through every song until he finds  _ the  _ one.

The song begins and Regina does not pay attention until Emma's voice is present in her head.

“ _ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _ .” Emma sings.

“ _ Shut up, Miss Swan.”  _ But Emma ignores her and just smirks before continuing.

“ _ I just can’t get you out of my head.” _

“Oh, I love this one!” Snow says and she’s singing too. “Boy, your love is all I think about.”

Regina mouth is open and she blinks a few times.

“Oh, God.” She says and Emma laughs.

_ “I just can’t get you out of my head, girl, it’s more than I dare to think about.”  _ Emma continues and Regina blushes when she hears the “girl” in the lyrics.

The next morning, Emma is taken from her reveries with a text from Regina. And how does she know without even look at her phone? Because of her ringtone. She downloaded a special tone for Regina. A bird singing because it reminds her of Regina’s best-friend-forever-and-ever, Snow White. Regina hated that. “ _ I know who can help us. Meet me at the Pawnshop in ten.” _ And so she does.

Regina barely looks at her before opening the door. She was avoiding thinking about Emma and wasn’t sure if she could look at her without thinking of something that would probably compromise her. The bell announced both and Gold, somehow, was waiting for them.

“Your Majesty, Savior.” He greets them. “To what do I owe the honor of your visit?”

“ _ Cynic. _ ” Regina thinks, rolling her eyes. “I think you noticed something between me and Emma.”

“Are you here to talk about your sexual tension with the Savior, your Majesty?”

“ _ Is that so obvious? _ ” Emma thinks.

“ _ What?!” _

“Oh, besides that?” Gold says, amused by the situation.

“There is not ‘that’.” Regina says, ignoring Emma laughing in her head.

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, dearie.” He shrugs. “Anyway, how can I help you?”

“I need your help to get Emma out of my head.”

_ “It’s not that bad, is it?” _ Emma thinks.

“Yeah, it is! Now shut up and help me get us out of it.” Regina says out loud and Gold suppresses a chuckle.

“Oh, I see your problem now.” Gold says, cynically. Regina wants to kick him.

“Do you know what it is?” Emma asks and rolls her eyes when she hears Regina saying “ _ finally!” _ in her head.

“Perhaps... There is an old legend, I heard about it a long, long, long time ago. When two people are in love, but they are denying it for so long, fate must do something to give ‘that little push’ then fate connects their minds until they stop ignoring the elephant in the room.”

“And how do we do that?” Regina asks, fearing she already knows the answer.

“Think, your Majesty, what is it that breaks any curse, the most powerful magic of all?” Gold smirks.

“Are you saying we are in love?” Emma asks while Regina is frozen in her place, she can’t even hear the brunette, it seems that her mind went blank with the news.

“I’m not saying anything, dearie, fate is.”

“But that’s not possible.” Regina manages to say and Gold raises his eyebrow. “I can’t be in love with this idiot.” She rolls her eyes.

“She’s right. No way Regina’s my true love.”

“ _ But look at that smile…”  _ Emma turns to see Regina’s face.

“ _ Wait what?”  _ She half close her eyes.

“ _ What what _ ?” Regina asks, pretending to be innocent.

Gold smirks, knowing what must be going on between them. “So are you saying that fate is wrong and you’re not in love with each other?” 

“I’m not in love with her!” Both say at the same time and Gold smirks again.

_ “Emma can never know about that.”  _ Regina thinks, completely oblivious to the fact that a certain blonde is listening to her thoughts.

_ “Uh, Regina, in case you forgot-” _

“Damn it!” And Regina disappears in her purple cloud.

“I’m afraid that it is all I can help with. Now you know what to do.”

"So you're saying you and Emma can read each other's minds?" Kathryn says, after Regina has told her what's been happening since the last day.

"Yes. How absurd is that ?!" Regina sighs, frustrated. "And that imp says we're in love and a true love's kiss would make it all go back to what it was."

"And you are?" Kathryn  _ knows  _ the truth. It's like something that  _ everyone  _ knows. Except, apparently, for the two dorks.

"Of course not!" Regina says, and Kathryn looks at her with half-closed eyes. "She's Emma! No way, I'm in love with her! She's impossible, a child, and she doesn't think before she does something stupid and almost gets herself killed! She and that fucking red jacket and tight jeans and Disney hair, and I'm not even saying how my heart goes crazy anytime she's around, it feels like it's ready to get out of my chest and run to her. And there are those damn butterflies in my stomach every time she looks at me with those fucking beautiful eyes and-" She stops and looks at Kathryn, who is holding a smile. "Oh God."

"You're definitely  _ not  _ in love with her." Kathryn says and Regina sighs, lowering her head to the table.

"Regina and I are in love." Emma says and everyone is quiet. "Are not you going to say anything?"

"Emma, honey, we already knew that." Snow says, David and Henry looked at each other.

"You did?" The blonde asks, confused.

"Honey, that's the wrong question. You should be asking  _ who  _ does not." David smiles at her.

"And you're okay with that?"

"Why should we not be?" Snow asks. "Yes, we all have  _ this  _ thing between us, but I always wanted Regina to be happy and I want you to be happy more than anything. So if you're happy with each other, all I can do is support you. "

"Oh." That's all Emma can say.

"What's wrong, kid?" David asks after a moment in silence, his eyes worried. "You are not happy?"

"No- I mean, I don't know." She sighs. "Look, I don't think Regina is happy about that."

"Well, we thought she already knew since you're saying this to us."

"We didn't talk about it, actually."

"What do you mean, Emma?"

"It's crazy, I understand, but since yesterday we've been reading each other's mind and Gold said it's fate trying to get us together. And you know- We should- Well, yeah. But then Regina ran away, and I'm sure she's not happy about it."

"And what are you doing here instead of looking for her?" Snow asks, smiling brightly.

"I don't know if I wanna be rejected." Emma bites her lower lip. "Everything was fine without all this mess, and I don't wanna lose our friendship for some fate's shit."

"So you're saying you're in love with my Mom?" Henry asks for the first time.

"I already said that, kid, how should I not be in love with her? But you know, she's Regina Mills. The Mayor, The Queen. And I'm just... well, me."

Snow looks at her husband and they hold a chuckle.

"We think you should go talk to her, dear. You know how Regina is, better than anyone, and you should not be wasting any time." Emma is silent, thinking about it.

"Go get your girl, kiddo." David says and Emma considers before looking at them, smiling and running to the front door.

"Yes!" Henry says, doing the victory dance and his grandparents laughs.

"It's about time." Snow says.

It was about time, indeed. So Emma decided to do things in the old way. She made her way to Regina’s house and spent about 30 minutes before creating the courage she didn’t have to knock the door.

She heard the unmistakable sound of Regina’s high heels and hold her breath. When the door was open, she took a deep breath and spent a whole minute staring at Regina without knowing what she had to say.

“You came here just to look at my face? Look, I don’t-“

“Regina. You can be sure I didn’t come here just to waste your time. I mean, maybe a little but if you just listen to me without interrupting or thinking anything, because I really need to concentrate to say all the things I want to tell you. First, I’m in love with you, that’s something we both know but I think I should say that to make things clear. Second, you are so beautiful that everytime I look at you I feel like you’re Mother Gaia holding the sun and being incredible just being you. I mean, you are an actual goddess-“

Regina does the most unexpected thing. She kisses Emma. Emma stays wide-eyed for a couple of seconds but after the shock of being kissed by Regina Mills passes, she melts into the kiss.

They feel something like magic passing between them, but they pay no mind, because they’re very busy making out like teenagers in front of Regina’s door.They lean on each other's forehead and Emma realizes that everything is quiet - except for the euphoria of her own thoughts after the kiss. She smiles and runs her fingers down Regina's cheek.

"What are you thinking now?" She whispers.

Regina smiles at her. "How good it is that I no longer have to pretend I'm not in love with you."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked.


End file.
